general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgie Jones (Lindze Letherman)
(1996) Breck Bruns (1997–02) Lindze Letherman (2002–13, 2018) | first = March 6, 1995 (on GH) | last = February 9, 2018 (on GH) | years = 1995-2007, 2010, 2013, 2018 | cause = Escorted Nathan into heaven | creator = Claire Labine | introducer = Wendy Riche (1995) Jill Farren Phelps (2002, 2010) Frank Valentini (2013) | image1 = File:GeorgieJonesLL.png | caption1 = Lindze Letherman as Georgie Jones | books = Robin's Diary | spinoffs = GH: Night Shift | image2 = File:Georgie-BreckB.png | caption2 = Breck Bruns as Georgie Jones | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Jones, Scorpio | nickname = Dispenser of Wisdom, Faithful Friend, Friend and Faithful Companion, Generous Georgie, Loyal Little Sister, The Insightful One, Wise Georgie (by Spinelli) Senator Jones (by Maxie)Revealed on January 29, 2008. | namesakes = George (great-great uncle) Georgie Spinelli | legalname = Georgie Quartermaine | alias = Celeste | ethnicity = Aztec-American Hispanic-American | gender = Female | born = March 6, 1995 (revised to 1989As seen on her headstone on December 5, 2013 ... , then to 1990As seen on her baby ornament on December 24, 2014 ... ) Luke's club Port Charles, New York | age = 17 (at death) | died = December 17, 2007 Port Charles, New York | death cause = Strangled by Diego | education = Graduate at PC High Student at PCU | occupation = Waitress at Kelly's Diner | title = Aztec royalty | residence = | parents = Frisco and Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (step) | grandparents = Andrew and Cindy Jones (paternal; deceased) Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Maximilian Ramirez (deceased) Mariah Ramirez (maternal) | siblings = Maxie Jones (full) | spouse = Dillon Quartermaine (2006; divorced) | romances = Lucas Jones (kissed; one date) (unrequited love) Guy Tucker (dated) Travis/Tom (fake boyfriend) Dillon Quartermaine (dated; 2003-04) (lovers, 2005; lovers, 2006) Cooper Barrett (one date, 2007; deceased) | children = | grandchildren = | aunts/uncles = Tony Jones (paternal; deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive paternal) | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (paternal cousins) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive paternal cousin) Emma Scorpio-Drake Noah Scorpio-Drake (adoptive paternal once removed, via Robin) | nieces/nephews = Georgie Spinelli James West | godchildren = | godparents = Sean Donely Anna Devane | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Georgianna "Georgie" Jones was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital and has appeared on its SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift. She was the daughter of supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones, but she considered Mac Scorpio to be her father. Georgie was portrayed by actress Lindze Letherman, who first appeared on the show in September 2002 and left in December 2007. Her sister, Maxie and Spinelli's daughter (her niece) Georgie is named after her. Casting The role of Georgie was played on a recurring status through the character's child years including: Alana and Marina Norwood in 1995, Ryan and Caitlin Cohen in 1995, Caroline and Elizabeth van Heil in 1996, and Breck Bruns from 1997-2002. Lindze Letherman took over the role on a contract basis in 2002. She left the show in 2007 due to lack of major storylines for her character. Letherman temporarily returned on March 26, and 29, 2010 as a ghostly Georgie. Letherman later returned as ghostly Georgie on July 11-12, August 22, and December 5, 2013. Background Georgie is born Georgianna Jones on March 6, 1995, under a table at a club owned by Luke Spencer. She was conceived when professional spy Frisco came back to town to visit his first daughter Maxie who needed a heart transplant. Frisco and his ex-wife Felicia slept together in relief Maxie is going to live. She is named Georgie because Maxie likes the name George. Initially, Felicia wasn't sure whether Frisco or her fiancée Mac Scorpio was Georgie's father, but a DNA test proved Frisco to be the father. Frisco leaves town and does not have an active role in raising his daughters. Georgie is kidnapped as a baby by evil serial killer Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, who was dating and stalking Felicia. Ryan renames Georgie "Celeste." Eventually Ryan is thwarted and Georgie is returned. Felicia and Mac marry a few years after Georgie's birth. Mac becomes the primary father figure in Maxie and Georgie's lives, even after his marriage to Felicia ends. Both Georgie and Maxie refer to Mac as their father. Storylines |-|2002-06= Georgie was viewed as the smart, sensible sister in her teenage years, in comparison with her feistier older sister. Wanting to break out of that stereotype and show her cousin Lucas Jones that she was mature so he would like her, she recruited Dillon Quartermaine as a stand-in boyfriend. Her plans went wrong when the two fell in love with each other. Soon after the couple began dating, Dillon got involved with the mob and Georgie was not pleased. When mob boss Lorenzo Alcazar's niece Sage came to town, Georgie became jealous when Sage became infatuated with Dillon. The couple split up for a short time in 2004 when Dillon betrayed Georgie by sleeping with Sage. To make Dillon jealous after sleeping with Sage, Georgie hired a boy to pretend to be her boyfriend. The two couples checked into the Port Charles Hotel the night the PC Hotel Fire went down. Both couples survived the ordeal and romantic interest was restored in Dillon and Georgie. In August 2004, Georgie and Dillon were trapped in the Quartermaine mansion with the Q's and the rest of the Port Charles teen scene while a killer ran around the mansion. They narrowly survived and went back to their normal lives. In March 2005, Georgie and Dillon made love for the first time. In February 2006, Dillon was infected by a deadly virus, as was half of Port Charles. Assuming death was hovering over him, Georgie and Dillon decided to get married in the hospital chapel before he took his last breath. Dillon eventually started improving because his blood began creating natural antibodies against the disease. In June 2006, Lulu Spencer set her eyes on Dillon. She schemed with Diego Sanchez Alcazar, who wanted Georgie to himself, to break the newlyweds up. Lulu lied to Dillon and said that she had witnessed Georgie and Diego doing the deed. When confronted by Dillon, Georgie denied that she and Diego had done anything behind his back. Dillon chose not to believe her. Later, realizing that his marriage to Georgie would soon be over, Lulu got her wish and bedded Dillon. He and Georgie divorced but later got back together and started dating again. Not long after, Georgie and Dillon both realized that the spark in their relationship was no longer there, and they mutually decided to end things between them. Dillon was later approached by his brother Ned Ashton, about moving to California to pursue his dream of becoming a movie director. Realizing that there was nothing left for him in Port Charles, he decided to take Ned up on the offer, but not before Georgie, Dillon, and the Quartermaines shared a tearful goodbye. |-|2007= Georgie remained a back burner character for the next few months, until she began to form a crush on Damien Spinelli. Georgie was heartbroken when Spinelli made plans with Nadine Crowell to go to the Black and White Ball together. After a long night of death and stalking, most guests survived the Ball. Georgie asked Spinelli to join her and her family at the Scorpio House for Thanksgiving dinner. Following Thanksgiving was Emily Quartermaine's funeral, to which Dillon came back to attend. Georgie told Dillon that she had met someone new, but didn't mention Spinelli. Georgie was worried for Maxie's life after she was nearly strangled to death and received a text message from the TMK and feared he would try to kill her sister again. She became suspicious of Maxie's boyfriend Cooper Barrett after she saw him watch Maxie constantly and text message someone at the same time her sister was text messaged by the killer. Georgie became determined to find out more about who he was and his past and teamed up with Spinelli to prove he was the killer. Spinelli talked to his friend Jason Morgan frequently about Georgie. Jason told him that it was obvious that Georgie had a crush on him and wanted him to ask her out. Spinelli was stunned but elated. He told Jason that Georgie was beautiful and smart and could have anyone she wanted. He was confused as to why someone like Georgie could accept someone like him for who he was and love him and considered what to do now that he knew she had feelings for him. Georgie died on December 17, 2007 after being strangled to death in the park which made her the third victim of the Text Message Killer to die. Her body was tearfully discovered by Damien Spinelli. Spinelli called the police and tried to revive her but his efforts were in vain. Mac, Maxie, and Robin were all devastated to find out that Georgie had been murdered and Maxie had to be taken to General Hospital and be admitted as a patient from shock after she saw her sister's dead body. Maxie told Robin that Georgie's death had been unfair because she had been smart, funny, kind, generous, serious, mature, and responsible and accepted others for who they are and was good towards everyone and it should have been her to die and have her body left in the snow since she had been a terrible sister to her. Spinelli talked to Jason about who Georgie was, the guilt he had over his inability to protect her and him not being able to realize her feelings for him until it was too late, and his loss over her death and asked him to help him prove that Cooper Barrett was the killer and make him pay. He later lit a candle and made a remorseful offering to Georgie's spirit so she would know that he would miss her. Felicia Jones returned to Port Charles in order to attend Georgie's funeral. She told Maxie that she had been with Frisco and Georgie had tried to stay in contact with her by letters. Dillon came back to town and went to Kelly's where he told Mike Corbin and Lulu Spencer that he had come back to see Georgie and ask her to go to Montreal in Canada over the holidays with him to see what he would be filming. He was devastated to find out from Lulu that Georgie was dead. Dillon went to see Felicia and Maxie and comforted them over their loss over Georgie. He talked to Spinelli about who Georgie was, his love for her, and that he had been a fool to let her go but Spinelli comforted him and told him to be grateful for the time he had together with her since he had not realized her feelings for him until it was too late. Georgie's funeral was attended by Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Robin, Dillon, Spinelli, Lulu and Lucky Spencer, Milo, Cooper, Skye Quartermaine, Tracy Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine, Alice, Bobbie Jones, Mike Corbin, Patrick Drake,Lainey Winters, Ephiphany Johnson, Ric Lansing, and Mayor Floyd. Maxie delivered Georgie's eulogy where she talked about who her sister was and how she had touched other people's lives and thanked Mac Scorpio, Dillon Quartermaine, Bobbie Jones, Robin Scorpio,and Damien Spinelli for the ways they cared about and loved Georgie. She berated Felicia for abandoning Georgie and her and told her to leave the funeral or she would since she had no right to be there. Felicia left and Maxie later her saw her crying at Georgie's grave. Robin was horrified at Maxie's outburst at Felicia, went to see Patrick, and the two made love which caused Robin to get pregnant and see the baby as a blessing from Georgie. Spinelli was shocked after the police had made him a major suspect in Georgie's murder before other evidence pointed to different people. The evidence against Spinelli came in the form of e-mails that Georgie had never sent to him where she stated that except around girls he was the smartest and sweetest guy she had ever met and she thought she was falling in love with him. Lucky told him that he planned to figure out who it was that killed Georgie and arrest him since he was sure it had been him which stunned Spinelli. Jason told Lucky to back off of Spinelli and promised to help get him out of the trouble he was in. Spinelli later asked to keep the e-mails which he dubbed "Georgie's secret pain" and tried to write a reply of his own but he was unable to since he was discouraged by the fact that Georgie would not be able to read it. Maxie was inconsolable over Georgie's death and lashed out at everyone from name calling, insults, yelling, and arguments with others to completely trashing Kelly's. Felicia became determined to find Georgie's killer but left town after Mac told her she had no right to. Spinelli and Maxie teamed up to find out the Text Message Killer was, prove Cooper Barrett's innocence, and make him pay for the deaths of Leticia, Emily, Georgie, and Cooper. Two of their major suspects included Logan Hayes and Johnny Zacchara. In the end they found out it was Diego Alcazar who told Sam McCall that Georgie had died because she received a text message meant for Maxie, went to the park alone in an effort to protect Maxie from him, and saw who he was so he killed her for being at the wrong place at the wrong time and admitted that her death was the only one he regretted. |-|Life after Death= Georgie appeared to Maxie on March 26, 2010 and March 29, 2010 as she battled pneumonia in the hospital and told Maxie it was not her time. Maxie wanted to give up, but Georgie convinced her to live for their loves ones. On July 11, 2013, Lulu visits Maxie at Crimson to ask her opinion on baby names. Maxie seems unsure and Lulu forces it out of her; Maxie holds up a picture and says she thinks 'Georgie' is a perfect name. Maxie reminds Lulu of how smart and funny Georgie was, but Lulu tells Maxie to save her sister's name for her own baby. After Lulu leaves, Maxie gets buzzed into Connie's office. Maxie can't believe her eyes when Connie's chair swings around and Georgie is sitting there. Georgie came down to plead to her sister that she should contemplate the consequences of keeping the secrets that she's hiding from the Lulu, Dante, and Spinelli. Georgie states that she has been watching over Maxie and thinks that Maxie is fooling herself by passing off her baby as Dante and Lulu's. She then goes to see Spinelli, who is having a conversation with his current girlfriend Ellie Trout. Ellie leaves and Georgie comes behind him and sends a ghostly whisper to Spinelli that he shouldn't be too harsh when the truth comes out without showing herself to Spinelli (7/12/13). On August 22, Georgie appears to Maxie to show her what she would miss if she died on the table after having an emergency C-section after a complication arises with the birth of her baby. She later kisses Mac and Felicia. On December 5, Georgie is seen in the cemetery trying to convince Maxie not to kill herself. When Maxie can't hear her, she touches Robin's shoulder to get her to go find Maxie (which she does). On December 16, 2013, her sister, Maxie and Spinelli decided to rename their daughter after her. On February 9, 2018, Georgie appears to Maxie on the day of her husbands funeral. Crimes Committed *Skipped school to watch movies with Dillon Quartermaine 2003 *Went on a joyride with Dillon on a stolen motorcycle 2003 *Helped Dillon steal Kyle Ratcliffe's motorcycle and ran away with him on it 2003 *Slapped Kyle 2003 *Breaking and entering; broke into The Cellar 2003 *Breaking and entering; broke into a barn 2003 *Attended an illegal auction; was present while Luke Spencer was auctioning off the Dead-Man's Hand 31, 2003 *Locked Sage Alcazar in a freezer 2004 *Ran away to Mexico with Brook Lynn Ashton, Diego Alcazar and Dillon Quartermaine, where they were arrested for breaking into Diego's sister's home 2004 *Helped Skye Quartermaine hold Tracy Quartermaine 'hostage' at the Haunted Star 28, 2005 *Helped hide Jesse Beaudry from the police 2005 *Involved or indirectly involved in many of Luke Spencer's money making plots 2005 Health and Vitals *Weighed 7lbs 9oz and was 19.5ins long at birthSeen on their baby ornaments on December 13, 2013. revealed Dec 13, 2013 *Kidnapped by Ryan Chamberlain 1995 *Kidnapped (along with her mother, Felicia and her sister, Maxie) by Luís Alcazar 2002 *Threatened by Faith Rosco 2003 *Manhandled and almost raped 2003 *Accused of making a false report to the police about finding a dead body (not guilty) 22, 2004 *Suffered a near fatal fall and had to have surgery (went into cardiac arrest but was saved) 2005 *Stalked by Diego Alcazar 2005 *Drugged by Diego Alcazar 31, 2005 *Held hostage at gunpoint by Diego 28-30, 2005 *Strangled to death in the park by Diego Alcazar (aka the Text Message Killer) 17, 2007 Family tree See also *Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine *Full Siblings References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Georgie Jones Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional nobility Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Jones family Category:Scorpio family Category:Fictional murder/victims